


Lienzo en Blanco

by alexia18



Category: Supergirl
Genre: (pasado) Kara oscura, F/F, F/M, Kara Artista, Mención de drogas, Muerte de personajes, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia18/pseuds/alexia18
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que Kara no puede guardar secretos que no puede lastimar a los demás intencionalmente a menos por mente propia, pero Kara esta apunto de destapar su  oscuro pasado.





	Lienzo en Blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Me discupo por cualquier error.  
> ESTA HISTORIA SERA CORTA, A LO MUCHO SERÁN 5 CAPÍTULOS.

Kara y Lena fueron a L-corp. después de su almuerzo ya que Lena tenia que firmar unos documentos sobre una fusión que había logrado Sam.  
Las primeras en la oficina fueron Kara y Lena ya que Sam se encontraba por terminar una junta, mientras esperaban ambas empezaron a planear su noche de chicas con Alex y Maggie, hablaron por unos minutos, cuando Sam entro a la oficina.  
-Lo siento por la demora, pero Paul esta intentado modificar el acuerdo y bueno ya sabes como es- dijo mientras mira a Lana la cual sostenía el contrato.  
\- Dímelo a mi cada vez que tenia una junta con la directiva el siempre intentaba algo, el es algo que no extraño en lo absoluto-comento Lena mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio mientras firmaba el documento.  
¿vendrás a la noche de chicas hoy? - pregunto Kara sonriendo mientras estaba parada frente al escritorio.  
Por supuesto, sabes que jamás me pierdo una una noche de chicas o una noche de juego con mis mejores amigas, seria un delito- bromeo Sam sonriendo directamente a Kara la cual soltó una ligera risa ante el comentario.  
Cuando Lena termino de firmar los papeles – solo espero que no traigas tequila esta vez, porque la última vez termine vomitando en la cocina de Kara, así que por favor lleva vino o cualquier otra cosa, pero no tequila – Lena suplico haciendo pucheros para después sonreír coquetamente- aunque no me molesto la forma en la que desperté- dijo mirando directamente a Kara la cual de inmediato se sonrojo furiosamente.  
Lena seguía bromeando con Kara cuando de repente y sin un motivo aparente, Kara callo de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo como si estuviera teniendo un ataque cardiaco, pero eso no era lo que sucedía.  
Kara creyó escuchar la voz de un hombre diciendo- sabia que eras fuerte, sabia que eras astuta, pero nunca creí que fueras una reina.  
Tanto Lena como san se acercaron de inmediato a Kara preocupada, arrodillándose al mismo tiempo a cada lado de Kara, la cual miraba su brazo mientras gemía de dolor y respiraba agitadamente.  
solo cuando el dolor cedió lo suficiente como para poder respirar normalmente levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a Sam y a Lena las cuales se dieron cuenta que los ojos de cara cambiaron convirtiéndose en algo similar a los ojos de un gato, sus pupilas se habían transformado en líneas mientras que su iris parecía que se había vuelto entre verse y azul, parecía como si brillaran.  
Tus ojos – comento Sam impresionada mientras que Lena de alguna manera logro ignorarlo para llamar a una ambulancia.  
Cuando Sam menciono sus ojos Kara los cerro y trato de tranquilizarse después de unos minutos ignorando por completo su entorno y lo que Sam y Lena decían, cuando los paramédicos llegaron.  
\- ¿señorita?, ¿puede escucharme? - preguntó un hombre delgado, moreno de unos veintitantos.  
Kara abrió los ojos y le sonrió o mas bien le dio una mueca al paramédico – estoy bien, no fue nada – Kara se puso de pie mientras lo hacia se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiraba, volvió a ponerse los lentes.  
Ni Lena ni Sam dejaron que Kara se fuera sin que antes la examinara el paramédico cuando, termino de examinarla solo dijo fue tendría que mantenerse hidratada ya que pensó que se debía a una deshidratación su crisis.  
Cuando se fueron Kara solo sonrió y dijo -si saben que soy Supergirl ¿no? - se burló un poco tratando de que el ambiente se aligerara.  
Kara ¿qué paso? – Lena seguía preocupada por ella – llamare a Alex -dijo Lena tomando su teléfono, pero Kara se lo quito de inmediato.  
Voy a pedirles que no se lo mencionen a Alex, les puedo asegurar que esto no es nada malo es solo- Kara suspiro - solo es mi… es una fase para mi especie así que no se preocupen- Kara se sentía mal por mentir, pero no quería hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar ya que si lo hacía tendría que hablar de cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar al menos no aun.  
Tanto Sam como Lena parecían dudar de las palabras de Kara asta que ella agrego- cuando llegamos a cierta edad, se podría decir que de alguna forma nuestro cuerpo cambia, es algo así como la adolescencia para ustedes y no me gustaría hablar de mi sexualidad con mi hermana ¿ok?, así que no se preocupen.

Después de decir eso Lena y Sam parecieron creer más su historia y para suerte de ella Jess entro por la puerta diciendo avisando a Sam de su siguiente reunión.  
Kara de esa forma pudo librarse del interrogatorio almenos hasta que estuvo en el auto de Lena donde ella le tomo la mano mostrando su preocupación y algo o mas bien bastante curiosidad - ¿Por qué no quieres que Alex se entere de esto? -  
Kara suspiro mirando por la ventana – porque eso significa hablar de mi casa, mi familia y no me gusta hablar de eso – sabiendo que, si mencionaba eso, Lena desistiría de seguir sacando el tema y aunque seguía sintiéndose mal por mentir, pero lo que había mencionado no era del todo una mentira.  
Cuando llegaron a CATCO Lena se fue a su oficina y Kara a la que le había dado Cat, durante el resto del día Lena estuvo vigilando.  
Kara uso sus poderes para terminar rápido todo lo que tenia pendiente para poder irse a casa temprano.  
Eran las 4pm cuando Kara regreso a su casa, se le ocurrió una idea y tomo un lienzo y todas las pinturas que tenía y comenzó a pintar, pero antes de empezar se acercó a su librero y tomo una caja que se encontraba en lo mas alto y asta atrás del librero, Kara floto y la abrió sin bajarla , tomando una pulsera de metal que se encontraba dentro y un iPod, volvió al suelo, se acerco al caballete, se puso la pulsera la cual brillo un poco de color verde, la pulsera tenia un poco de kritonita y se puso los audífonos y comenzó a pintar.  
Kara estaba tan enfocada en su pintura que no noto que eran las 7pm y que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
Alex, Maggie, Sam y Lena tocaron la puerta por 5 minutos, pero cuando nadie abrió la puerta, Alex abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto que le había dado su hermana, cuando entraron por la puerta vieron algo que solo Alex había visto, un lado de Kara que jamás habían visto, Kara se veía totalmente relajada, se movía de forma fluida mientras cantaba en voz baja la canción que sonaba en su iPod.  
Maggie quiso acercarse para ver que la tenia tan enfocada, pero Alex la detuvo – créeme no quieres hacer eso –  
Maggie la miro confundida- solo quiero ver que la tiene tan absorta – intento acercarse una vez más, pero Alex no se lo permitió, Alex reconocía esa mirada Kara estaba lidiando con su pasado.  
-Ella está lidiando con su recuerdo, y si no quieres que te rompa algún hueso, no te acerques a ese lienzo- Alex camino asta estar frente al caballete llamando la atención de Kara la cual se sorprendió al verla.  
\- Lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo – Kara dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos, dejando el IPod en una mesa cercana mientras tomaba el caballete volteándolo hacia la pared para que no lo vieran.  
\- ¿En que trabajas? - Pregunto Alex suavemente mientras las demás miraban su interacción.  
-En un obsequio- Kara dijo mientras veía hacia el librero quitándose la pulsera ocultándola detrás de un libro.  
Cuando volteo vio a una sorprendida Alex, se acercó a ellas tomando las bebidas y la comida poniéndolas en la mesa frente a la televisión.  
¿se van a quedar ahí? -Kara pregunto con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que las demás reaccionaran y se sentaran en el sofá, Alex seguía sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermana, pero se sentó de igual manera.  
La noche paso de la forma mas agradable posible, Alex no podía creer lo que su hermana había dicho, mientras que las demás hablaban animadamente, Lena le había contado lo que sucedió en el auto cuando dejaron L-corp. Así que no menciono lo sucedido.  
Cuando todos dejaron el departamento ya era media noche Sam y Lena se fueron en el auto de Lena mientras que Maggie y Alex se fueron en un Uber ya que habían tomado bastante.  
¿Quieres decirme que te esta molestando? – pregunto Maggie a Alex  
Kara nunca regala sus pinturas incluso a mí y la única vez que lo hizo fue un año después de que llego al planeta e incluso entonces casi nunca nos deja ver una de sus pinturas, así que no sé a quién podría regalarle una – Alex menciono intrigada y algo celosa.  
¿Por qué dijiste que no me acercara a menos que quisiera que me rompiera un brazo? – pregunto Maggie  
La primera vez que Kara empezó a pinar yo quise mirar su pintura ella se molesto y me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que me lo rompió y como en ese tiempo no teníamos la mejor relación, ella no se disculpo solo me dijo que no volviera a acercarme a su caballete. Y después de eso cuando nuestra relación mejoro nos regalo a mi y a mis padres un cuadro de nosotros tres parados en lo que ella dijo era un prado azul y un cielo estrellado al fondo, resaltando las 3 lunas que había en el fondo, es un cuadro muy hermoso mis padres lo pusiesen sobre la chimenea – Alex sonrió ante el recuerdo – cada vez que alguien va a la casa siempre preguntan por quién pinto el cuadro. A Kara nunca le a gustado que miren su pintura y no es por miedo a la crítica, sino porque es una forma de expresar su dolor.  
Si estas tan intrigada por quien puede ser tan importante para ella como para regalarle una ¿Por qué no preguntaste? - Maggie pregunto mientras bajaban del Uber.  
Si lo hacia ella se habría puesto a la defensiva y ya sabes que yo no puedo dejar de preguntar cuando se trata de ella y probablemente habríamos terminado peleando y arruinando la noche, de todas formas, tengo pensado averiguar a quien le regalara el cuadro-Alex abrió la puerta permitiendo que Maggie entrara primero  
¿no crees que se Clark? – pregunto Maggie mientras Ambas se cambiaban para ir a la cama  
No, tiene que ser alguien más, Clark nunca ha visto ninguna pintura de Kara, así que no creo- ambas entraron a la cama y antes de dormir Maggie le dio un beso en los labios luego la abrazo y se quedaron dormidas.


End file.
